


Carry On My Wayward Son

by hanyou_elf



Series: Black [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comfort, Gen, Pre-Slash, sickly Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 21:07:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1319212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanyou_elf/pseuds/hanyou_elf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title: Carry On My Wayward Son<br/>Pairings: None, Sam and Dean<br/>Rating: PG<br/>Word Count: ~350<br/>Spoilers: Season 1<br/>Summary: This is the moment that their relationship changes.<br/>Notes/Warnings: Sick Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carry On My Wayward Son

Sam snuggled into his brother's too warm hug. In all reality, he wanted to roll over and die. The flu. He was downed by the flu, and he'd only been hunting again for four months. It wasn't fair.

"Alright, princess. Calm down," Dean grunted. "And you're not going to get me sick. Or I'll gank ya."

Sam only sniffled and shifted closer to Dean. Though he'd had tons of sex with tons of different men, he'd never let himself be held this close, and for so long. It was always a simple embrace, before or after sex. Never anything significant or serious.

Never this soft intimacy that Dean offered. Jess, a powerful wound, had been the only other exception. And a rare one.

She'd loved his sentimental attitude. His preference for wining and dining before dating. Dating before sex.

Sam shifted and buried his face in Dean's chest, hiding. His brother froze, unsure how to proceed before he slid his hand soothingly along Sam's spine. A sweet, sentimental gesture.

If Dean noticed his tears, he didn't say anything. Sam didn't know what he was crying for anyway, so he wouldn't have been able to answer any questions.

The only thing he knew for sure was that this, as they lay together in bed, was the moment their relationship changed.


End file.
